team_blackfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Timeline Events
Description DTEs '''or '''Dark Timeline Events are Events that occur due too the violent reactions of Team BLACK. The name Dark Timeline Event comes from the maximum outcome of these events, that being that these events can and usually become so large scale that the only way to contaon them is to move to an entirly new timeline that offshoots from the peak destructive moment of the event where instead the situation is resolved. Despite this, the offshoot timelines remain with no degree of supervision from any god or primordial being. In order for a Dark Timeline event to be a Dark Timeline Event, the event must reach such a magnitude that a Dark Timeline has to be created in order to resolve it. This method requires alot of trust in fate and in multple instances a sinlge even has spawned multple dark timelines due to how hard it is to resolve. Despite this many events have begun to be classified as Dark Timeline Events despite them not yet, or not at all, creating a Dark Timeline. Most of these events lead to a Dark Timeline one way or another, but very few of them don't. Clean-up Crew After the first few DTE happened, a specialized crew was created in order to clean up the aftermaths, i.e. create the new timelines and handle actual cleanup. This team was created and lead by Dante who, using his stand Golden World, handles the cleaning up of DTE's. The rest of the crew focus on the cleaning up of smaller scale events. Many of the crew members are magic users, Ki and chakra specialist, stand users, and other forms of enhanced human in order to properly assist in the cleaning up of DTE's. With their combined power the Clean-up Crew can repair even "Galactic" sized DTE's with relative ease, albiet a varying time frame. Size Catagorization Dark Timeline Events are catgorized by their size, size being the scaling of how much of the known space-time continum they effect. Currently, their are 5 size rankings for DTE's No Dark Timeline created and/or unlikely to cause one: * '''Neighbor: '''DTE's catagorized under the size ranking "Neighbor" are Events effecting a reletivly small area of the known universe, especially in comparrison to their maximum size potential. "Neighbor" class DTE's can effect a minimum of a few acres of land to a maximum of a continent or two. On rare occasions, a "Neighbor" class DTE can effect large portions of the planet while still not yet being a "Planaterium" sized event. * '''Planaterium: '''DTE's catagorized under the size ranking "Planetarium" are Events effecting the current Team BLACk host planet as well as, but not allways, several surroundin planets. The maximum size a "Planaterium" DTE is a few solar systems, though nothing close to a Galaxy. Highly likely to cause a Dark Timeline if not already have: * '''Galactic: '''DTE's catagorized under the size ranking "Galactic" are Events that effect one or more Galaxies. With the number of Galaxies in the known universe being only estimated, where the line is drawn between a "Galactic" DTE and a "Universal" DTE is unknown to everyone except active Team BLACK parties involved in the event. * '''Universal: '''DTE's catagorized under the size ranking "Universal" are Events that effect several galaxies to an unmeasuralbe degree. The minimum and maximum number of effected galaxies is unknown even after the event takes place. The line between "Universal" DTE and "Space-Time" DTE is non specific. Creates a Dark Timeline 100%: * '''Space-Time: '''DTE's catagorized under the size ranking "Space-Time" are Events that independently create their own off shoot Dark Timelines in the proccess of happening. The minimum and maximum number of Dark Timelines created is irrelevent. Category:DTL